Syberyjski podmuch wiatru
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świataTotalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 6 Luciana stoi na pokładzie. Luciana: Emm... czołówka. Music: I wanna be famous ' Na statku Luciana w stroju kąpielowym próbuje się trochę opalić. <3 Niestety, nagle zaczął wiać silny wiatr, a Lucianie zaczęło się robić zimno. :< '''Luciana: Co jest? Jak mam zadbać o swoją skórę, skoro ktoś zgasił słońce?! Nie mamy tu solarium! Z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. <3 Ktoś szybko podał Lucianie futro z norek. <3 Luciana: 'Mrrr, od razu lepiej. <3 ''Po chwili statek dopłynął do brzegu, a dziób statku dosłownie zamarzł. <3 '''Luciana: Ej, co jest!? Wyskoczyła ze statku. Gdzieś na totalnym pustkowiu Luciana w swoim futerku przyglądała się... centymetrom śniegu oraz dwóm pingwinkom, które bawiły się w chowanego. <3 Luciana: 'Jakie słodkie. *-* No nic! ''Wyciągnęła z futra megafon. '''Luciana: '''Podobno to działa. :3 '''Luciana: (przez megafon) Luuudki, chodźcie tu! Jest sprawa! Uczestnicy wyszli ze swoich kajut, ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na krajobraz dookoła. Luciana: Chyba tu utknęliśmy, ale nie martwcie się. <3 Na pewno gdzieś blisko jest życie. <3 Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.. Luczka, Dustin! Wy sprowadzicie pomoc! Luka i Dustin pobiegli przed siebie. xD Luciana: Natomiast reszta! Jakieś ognisko, igloo czy coś, żeby waszej prowadzącej było cieplusio! Now! Nieee, to nie jest wyzwanie. xD Ale w ten sposób możecie sobie trochę popisać. <3 Prawdziwe wyzwanie już wkrótce. :* Bartholome: 'Nie pisałem się na to... '''Harriet: '''Brawo, nikt się nie pisał.. ''Podeszła do Cadee. '''Harriet: Hej, jestem Harriet. Czo tam? ^^ Cadee: Czeeść! Ale jesteś kawaii! ;u; Będę cię nazywać Harusia, co ty na to? ;u; Dustinkowi się nie chciało szukać pomocy więc podeszedł do nowej dziewczyny i Harriet ;u; Dustin: 'Siema ,nowa! ''Podszedł do nich Barth. '''Bartholome: '''O,hej, jestem Barth. <3 '''Harriet: '''Nazywaj mnie jak chcec Cad. To nasza załoga i mój chłopak Dustin. Trochę debil ale fajny. ;u; '''Cadee: Siema, stary! <3 *to do Dustina xD* Tobie też cześć! :3 *to do Bartha ;u;* Jejciu już 3 osoby poznałam, taki fejm *Me Gusta* Vince: I azaliż jeśli wrosić się można. Wbił się w tłum i delikatnie chwycił ją za dłoń. Vince: Miło jest poznać nową osobę w naszej drużynie. Mam nadzieję iż me zdziwienie nie wywarło o mnie złej opini. Ucałował na przywitanie, po czym zmarznięty odsunął się na gok i próbował lepić igloo. Bartholome:'''Ech Vince...Nie powinieneś teraz się uderzyć w policzek? xD '''Cadee: Wszyscy jesteście tacy uroczy! :3 Aż musiała przysiąść. xD Cadee: A czemu Vincuś miałby się uderzyć w policzek? :o Tymczasem Luciana wykopała Dustina w stronę idącego Luczki. <3 Vince: Ahh... Jeszcze trochę uderzeń i trzeba będzie nowy kupić. Przekopywał śnieg i lepił ścianki. Vince: 'Poza tym... nieuchronne jest dla mnie obecność istot pięknych w każdej postaci, w każdej formie, w każdym duchu... ''Głęboko westchnął. Alex trzęsła się z zimna. 'Alex: '''Zimno... ''Zaczęła robić coś w stylu iglo xD '''Bartholome: '''Trzymaj moją kurtkę Alex <3 <3 ''Podał jej kurtkę <3 I pomógł jej w budowie igloo. Dustin akurat szedł niedaleko. Harriet go zawołała. '' '''Harriet: Dustin, mi też jest zimno.. Zauważyła że ślini się do Cadee. Harriet: No dzięki. Sama sobie poradzę a ty Romeo sobie wzdychaj i sikaj do nowej. Poszła po kurtkę. Wróciła w takim stroju: thumb Harriet: 'Śliczne, nie? Lubię w sumie słodkie rzeczy, rzadko je noszę ale mam ich pełną szafę.. Chyba się przerobię na pastel goth'a, mimo że z moim teraźniejszym strojem nie ma to nic wspólnego.. Dobrze że mam jeszcze oszczędności. Dustin, gdybym była pastel goth'ką bym ci się spodobała? ''Dustin dalej jej nie słuchał, tylko wlepiał się do Cad. >:( '''Harriet: Z tobą już nie można po ludzku rozmawiać. Prychnęła, założyła rękawiczki pasujące do stroju (w kształcie kociej łapki w odcieniach takim co na kurtce) i dołączyła się do Barth'a i Alex. Vince: Gotowe! Dumnie spojrzał na swoje wybudowane igloo. Było doiść przestronne dla wielu osób. Wszedł do środka, gdzie od razu poczuł się lepiej. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dobrze.. nie wiem dlaczego ale to konspiracja jakaś jest!? Dlaczego sami faceci odpadają.. no rany! Zostałem ja.. ten piłkarz którego imienia nawet nie kojarzę i Barth. Jeszcze na dodatek w przeciwnej drużynie... jeszcze trochę i naprawdę poczuję się dziwnie. Chociaż.. Będzie to pięknie wyglądało! Orszak złożony z nieznajome z angielską posturą, Harriet, która mnie olewała, Majli na swojej kuli, Nina do picia i do towarzystwa, Maddie do kopania i znęcania.. kto tu jeszcze.. aa! Alex, ale ona raczej.. bojeęsię jej chłopaka, Helen to nawet nie zagadałem.. nie było okazji ale można je wcisnąć. No i Kimberly która jest nawet słodka, ale też nie poznałem. Ewentualnie. Zobaczmy i doszła jeszcze nowa Cadee o której nawet nie wiem co sądzić. Uu.. normalnie poczułbym się jak szejk arabski albo normalnie to harem... ''Po tym jak siedział w igloo gdy skończył gadać w pokoju zwierzeń okładał się w policzki. xD Alex nadal trzęsła się z zimna... Alex: 'Nie... ''Wstała i kopnęła w śnieg, i zza pyłu pojawiło się duże iglo. 'Alex: '''Czo? ''Nie zastanawiając się wskoczyła do niego. Barth wskoczył za nią. 'Bartholome:'Jesteś niesamowita O.O. Sama wybudowałaś Iglo O.O '''Harriet: Igloo.. Mam pomysł.. Wyciągnęła gumy Winterfresh i wsadziła do gęby całą paczkę. Pochuchała mocno i głośno, zrobił się mocny wiatr, w końcu ucichł. Ujawiło się piękne duże igloo. '' ''left Harriet: 'Może i nie wygląda na duże, ale ono ma 6 pięter.. Podziemia ale bardzo pojemne! Na 10000 osób. <3 ''Weszła do środka ciągając za sobą Vince'a i Cad. left '''Harriet: Oto piękny korytarz z najprawdziwszym kominkiem, dalej są drzwi prowadzące do ładnej jadalni.. thumbPokazała fragment stolików. Harriet: Dzięki najlepszej gumie, powstały piękne rzeźby i bardzo ciepłe pomieszczenia. Czas na urywek kuchni! thumb|left Harriet: 'Idziemy dalej! ''Weszła na korytarz prowadzący do pokoi. xD thumb 'Harriet: '''Zasłony jako drzwi są wykonane z markowego i najlepszego materiału z Indii. Pokażę teraz pokoje. b) ''Vince przypatrzył się materiałom i aż mu ślinka poleciała. Cad przytuliła Vince'a ale Harriet ich wciągnęła dalej. thumb|left 'Harriet: '''Oto jeden z ocieplanych i przyjemnych pokoi. W nim jest aż pięć łóżek z puchowych i futrzanych poduch, prześcieradeł, jaśków i kordeł, oraz na meblach też znajdzie się puchate futerko. SZTUCZNE! ''Weszli do kolejnego pokoju. ''thumbHarriet:' A oto kolejny pokój dla 20 osób. Oczywiście jak już wspominałam wszystko jest ocieplane a temperatura nosi tutaj 10 stopni. Więc jest dobrze. <3 Dobra, kolejny pokój już ostatni, bo jeszcze jest ich z piętnaście a nie mamy całego dnia.. No, może obejrzymy jeszcze jeden pokój i przejdziemy do łazienki i koniec wycieczki. <3 thumb|left|Pokój anioła <3 Poszli do kolejnego pokoju. thumb|left Harriet: Ten pokój jest zainspirowany Piratami.. Miłe, przytulne. Łazienka! Przeszli dalej. thumb|left Harriet: 'Oto piękna naświetlana wanna. Umywalkę i toaletę zasłonięto. :( Dobra, wracamy, nie chce mi się dłużej już pokazywać. ''Wrócili. '''Harriet: Jak wam się podobało moje własne, dla mojej osoby igloo? Zesztywniali. Harriet: To moje iglo. Dla mnie. Dla Luciany już coś mam. thumb|left Harriet: To, co robimy? :3 Vince: Wiesz czuję się trochę dziwnie, ale ważne.. Rozpiął nieco koszulę. Vince: Że jest ciepło. Odprężył się. Vince: 'Lepiej niż to moje wygląda, to na pewno. Hmm... a reszty nie zaprosimy? :D ''Cad nic nie powiedziała tylko zaczęła lizać loda (nie wiem skąd go wzięła ale ok) <3 'Bartholome: '''Wow, Harriet... '''Vince: '''Pod wrażeniem można być, co nie? ''Tak dziwnie przyjrzał się Barthowi. '' '''Vince: '''Czemu ty właściwie kazałeś mi się po twarzy bić? xD Ja to sam robię jak cDhce. ''Walnął się w pysk. '''Vince: '''Jak teraz xD '''Harriet: Vince, dlaczego dziwnie? Miałam do wyboru 2 osoby by je oprowadzić, bo bezsensu targać ze sobą 11 osób.. Felipe'a nie zaprosiłam, ze względu na ostatnie wyzwanie, a chciałam też by Barth spędził trochu czasu z Alex, bo wyraźnie widać że lecą ku tych dwojga strzały Amora. Do wyboru zostałeś ty. A Cad jest nowa, chciałam z nią usztywnić przyjaźń i w końcu coś jej pokazać. Aha, żujcie dużo Winterfresh. Vince, zapnij się jest tu -30 stopni a jesteśmy poza igloo. Chcecie do niego wejść? Mam pyszności, tam jest ciepło, rozpalimy kominek i jakoś się atmosfera rozkręci. Barth, Vince, Cadee i Harriet weszli do igloo i usiedli. Harriet na chwilę wyszła rozpalić kominek. Bartholome: '''Ym...To tak widać ,że podoba mi się Alex ? xD '''Cadee: Mnie się nieZa pytaj. :3 Vince: 'Posłuchaj doktora miłości i zrób tak. Nie zdradzaj jej na TV xD Potem będzie cię prześladowała przez trzyyyy sezonyyy! ''Klepnął go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. '''Vince: A apropo! Może zagramy w butelkę? :D Ale zamiast prawdziwych buziaków, eskimoskie buziaki? Przyszła Harriet. Harriet: 'W normalną butelkę. Będzie zabawniej. '''Bartholome:'Dzięki Vince...Możemy zagrać :D 'Vince: '''To jeszcze jedna osoba by po równo było. Cadee z nami zagrasz? :D '''Bartholome:'Zagraj. :D 'Vince: '''To kręcę pierwszy! ''Zakręcił butelką i wypadło jak na złość na Bartholomewa. '' '''Bartholome:'Rili!? Jeśłi będzie tak ciągle to los jest zły... '''Vince: Niestety... to co? Lekko zakłopotany klepał się po udzie i zarumienił. Vince: '''Gramy uczciwie i dasz buzi? xD '''Cadee: Jasne, że zagram! Kontynuujcie. ^^ Bartholome:'''Dzięki Harriet... '''Bartholome: ''Rili? Może ta gra to był zły pomysł...? Ech...'' Bartholome: '''A...Na jakie gramy...? XD '''Vince: '''No na buziaki i zakręciłem i wyszło na ciebie. xD To teraz. ''Czerwienił się. '' '''Vince: Musisz płacić! <3 Cadee: No szybciej, Barthuś. <3 Barth się nie odezwał tylko szybko dał Vince'owi "Buziaka" xD Vince: Zrobiłeś to... W jego sercu zaczęło rodzić się coś niespotykanego. Vince: O... teraz ty kręcisz. Dał mu butelkę. xD '' ''Barth zakręcił i wypadło na Vince'a Bartholome:'Omg. ''Zrobił facepalm. xD '''Vince: '''Całuj mnie! <3 ''Rzucił się na niego i zaserwował soczystego buziaka. <3 '' '''Vince: To była poezja w każdym znaczeniu ttego słowa <3 Barth zrzucił go z siebie? xD Bartholome:'Co ty odpierniczasz!? ;_; '''Vince:'Omg. Zaczynam czuć coś niezwykłego, ale nie wiem co to... Wciąż był zarumieniony. V'ince: '''To nowy rodzaj miłości? Owoc zakazany? '''Bartholome:'Ta...i bardzo mądrze że mówisz to na głos... 'Vince: '''A czemuż milczeć powinienem... ''Spoglądał na niego. Ściągnął swoje okulary i pokazał swę błękitne oczy. '' '''Bartholome:'Aha...I ja mam powiedzieć ci że masz ładne oczy ,tak...? '''Bartholome:Aha...? '' '''Vince: ' A możesz? Bartholome: 'Vince jaka zmiana...Tak w ogóle to ty teraz kręcisz... ''Powiedział zakłopotany xD '''Vince: '''Ja kręcę? Może koniec tej gry.. i bez gry dalej się całujmy? '''Bartholome: '''Em...Może do całowania przyniosę ci Kim ? '''Vince: Jaką Kim!? Delikatnie dotknął jego koszuli. Vince: 'Ja poczułem coś innego, do kogoś innego... ''Mrugnął swymi pięknymi oczkami. 'Bartholome: '''Wiesz kto to Kim. Przecież się z nią lizałeś. Nie mylę się? ;_; '''Vince: '''Kim? Kim? Kimberly? Nie pamiętam... naprawdę? Nie! Mylisz się.. to nie ona! ''Wymierzył soczysty całus w jego usta. Barth szybko go odepchnął. 'Bartholome: '''Wow... ''Zarumienił się. '''Bartholome: ''Zapomnijcie o tej reakcji. ;_; '' Vince: 'Dlaczego? ;u; '''Bartholome: '''Em...Bo jestem normalny? No dobra nie do końca... :< ''Skulił się w kłębek. '' '''Bartholome:'A tu jest nadal zimno. :< Skulił się razem z nim. 'Vince: '''Moje ciepło cię ogrzeje. ''Przytulił się o jego szyję. 'Bartholome:'Ech... ''Przytulił się do Vinc'a, jednak po chwili się opamiętał i go odepchnął. '' '''Vince: Dlaczego mnie odrzucasz? :< Znowu mam cierpieć i napisać tom poezji który wydam i zapewnie sobie życie do końca mych dni? :<<< Bartholome: 'Ale Vince... :< Nie mogę być z tobą...Przecież ty wolisz laski ,nie? ^^ ''Przyjacielsko walnął go w ramie. '' '''Vince: '''Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz! A to znaczy, że wcześniej mogłeś! ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''Znowu mi serduszko ktoś złamał :<< ''Barth nic nie powiedział tylko pocałował go prosto w usta. <3 'Vince: '''Zrobiłeś to? ''Objął go i jak zwierz rzucił się na niego. <3 Tymczasem Celestia siedziała sobie przy wyjściu do Iglla, gdzie było strasznie zimno ale ona nie przejmowała się tym, chciała być sama.. ''Celestia: Eh.. doszła nowa zawodniczka.. to oznacza że mój plan nie przewiduje teraz wszystkich.. w ogóle, nie przewidywał że Xander zostanie wywalony. To był mój ostatni sługa z tej drużyny, został Felipe ale ja go nawet nie toleruje.. chociaż.. ale nieważne. I tak widać że jestem tutaj tylko osobą do zapchnięcia obsady, przynajmniej nie będą się bać że to ja ich wyeliminuje.. ale nawet Maddie.. Harriet nie chciały ze mną porozmawiać.. smutne ale ja się nie smucę.'' 'Celestia: '''Spłońmy tam.. gdzie widać wiktoriański żar.. wygra ten.. który odgarnie ze swoich powiek sen.. ''Wpatrywała się w śnieg.. Nina weszła do igloo i przez chwilę z ogromnym zdziwieniem przyglądała się Vince'owi i Barthowi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''WTF? Czy ja dobrze widziałam czy tylko od nadmiaru alkoholu i mrozu zaczęłam mieć zwidy? Może oni też ześwirowali od tego zimna... Tak czy siak, muszę w końcu kogoś poderwać! Nawet jeśli to będzie dziewczyna! ''thumb|left|Kostka lodu Felipe zamarzł i zamienił sie w kostke lodu. Tymczasem Helen patrzyła się na wszystkich i zapięła ramoneskę z zimna 'Helen: '''Idioci...idioci wszędzie. ''Zauwarza Felipe zamienionego w kostkę lodu 'Helen: '''Też nie jest geniuszem, ale to również człowiek.... ''Poszła po wieeelkie lustro, przyniosła go do Felipe podstawiając tak by promienie słoneczne leciały do niego oraz bla bla bla i po chwili Felipe się odmroził.Felipe szybko sie z orjętował,że ktoś mu założył strój kominiaża po odmrożeniu. thumb|left|Felipe po odmrożeniu 'Felipe:'Kto mnie w takie coś ubrał? Harriet wróciła, do igloo ponieważ przygotowywała zapiekanki <3 Zauważyła obściskujących się Vince'a i Barth'a. Postawiła zapiekanki przy najbliższym stoliku. Odepchnęła Vince'a od Bartha. 'Harriet: '''JA PIE*DOLĘ, CO TY ROBISZ?! ''Barth'a ukryła za plecami. Ze złości waliła pięściami po policzkach Vince'a. '' '''Harriet: '''Człowieku, opamiętaj się! ''Po chwili wyszła i wróciła z kubłem bardzo zimnej i lodowatej wody. Wylała go na Vince'a. 'Harriet: '''Lepiej? Żyj jełopie! Po primo, Barth ciebie wcale nie chce, a po drugie, jak chcesz się lizać to idź do Klein'a! Ku*wa mać, jaka pie*dolona gejowska orgia! ''Po chwili zobaczyła za plecami trzęsącego się z przerażenia pana B. '''Harriet: Barth, wszystko okej? Mam nadzieję że ten pie*dolony gejuch cię jeszcze nie zgwałcił.. Czemu jesteś taki gorący? Harriet: 'Cholera jasna, psia krew, masz gorączkę! ''Barth kaszlał i kichał. Ocharał Vince'a. :( 'Harriet: '''Stan KWARANTANNA! ''Zaprowadziła go do pokoju. Dała mu z lodowej szafki (była osłonięta w środku drewnem) jakąś piżamę. Nie przebierając go ułożyła w pokoju, poprawiła poduszkę i okryła go kordłą. Poszła po herbatę i termometr. '''Harriet: Pięknie, 41 stopni. Leż w łóżku, odpoczywaj, pij herbatę. Usiadła na fotelu obok łóżka. Harriet: Co robiliście jak mnie ku*wa nie było? Bartholome:'Mówiłem ci Vince...Nie możemy... Zaczął się trząść z zimna. xD ''Nagle Felipe znalazł jakieś fajerwerki. 'Felipe:'Gepardzi Sygnał?Co to? Tymczasem Kimberly wyszła ze statku w piżamie i nie zwróciła uwagi na śnieg '''Kimberly: Ale mi się słodko spało! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Po chwili dopiero zaczęła odczuwać zimno Kimberly: Brr! Dlaczego nie jest ciepło? Kimberly zaczęła się trząść Kimberly: Muszę się gdzieś ukryć! Kimberly wbiegła do igloo Bartholome:'Nawet jeśli coś do ciebie czuję... ''Powiedział do Vince'a ,po czym zacząl sie pocić z gorąca? xD Felipe podpalił Gepardzi Sygnał i okazało sie że to fajerwerka. '''Harriet: Ale gadasz bzdury. Vince jest w jadalni, jestem tu tylko ja debilu.. Po czym Barth popatrzył na Harriet. Pomylił prawdopodobnie Vince z Harriet i próbował ją pocałować. Harriet zakryła usta ręką, więc Barth pocałował jej dłoń. I nie, nie było na odwrót, to nie był sen tylko to co napisałam jest prawdą. <3 Harriet: '''Chyba ci się osoby pomyliły! '''Bartholome: '''Wysoko gorączka nie tylko osłabia człowieka zewnętrznie, ale też wewnętrznie, więc nie wiem co mówie b) '''Harriet: Właśnie widać. Chwila. CZUJESZ COŚ DO TEGO GEJA? Bartholome: 'Cooooo???Nieee... ''Odpowiedział zakłopotany xD '' '''Harriet: '''Otrząśnij się!!! WCALE GO NIE KOCHASZ!! Nie podobało cię się jak się rzucił na ciebie i całował! ''Potrząsała nim. 'Bartholome:'Prawda jest niestety taka ,że gdy mnie pocałował ,wcześniej jak cię nie było, to coś do niego poczułem...A ja tak nie chcę... : < '''Harriet: '''Czego nie chcesz? '''Bartolome : '''Uczucia do niego...Ale poczułem i nie mogę się go pozbyć :< ''Harriet dała mu zdjęcie Alex. '' '''Harriet: KOCHASZ JĄ? KOCHASZ! Uczucie do Vince'a jest nieważne! Stało się! Ile byś dał by cię pocałowała? Bartholome: 'I co ja mam teraz zrobić? :< ''Felipe zauważył Igloo 'Felipe:'Może znajdę jakiegoś misia? Wszedł. Niestety, słychać było głos Harriet. '''Harriet: MASZ ZAKAZ WSTĘPU! Uruchomił się ogromny mur. Niby był z grubego lodu, ale twardy był jak najmocniejszy metal na świecie. Felipe został wykopany z igloo. <3 Nagle zaczeło z nieba padać pieskami.<3 Felipe:'Co to jest Ku*wa! ''Nagle jeden piesek spadł mu na głowe.Felipe zemdlał i upadł na śnieg. Harriet złośliwie wzięła deskę (nie pytajcie..) i przywaliła w łeb Felipe'owi. Alex weszła do iglo Harriet 'Alex: '''Ooo! Jak tu pięknie! <3 ''Przytuliła Harriet. 'Alex: '''Wyszło ci po prostu super! '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oww <3 Chyba nie tylko kobiety można kochać! <3 To jest cudowne! <3 Czemu wcześniej tej miłości nie odkryłem! <3 ''Opatrzył się po tym jak oberwał od dziewczyny. '' '''Vince: '''Ej no wyzywać od razu nie musisz... Jak dajesz buziaka koleżance to ciebie też od razu od lezb wyzywają? ''Położył sobie zimny okład. 'Vince: '''A moje nowe życie towarzyskie z Barthem to nasza sprawa co nie? :D ''Puścił do niego oczko. '''Harriet: Daję buziaka koleżance.. Co? Nikomu nie daję buziaka. A jak już to w policzek i nie rzucam się na nią i obściskuję! Barth nawet cię nie chce, czuł coś przez moment, zrozum że cię nie kocha.. Po czym zauważyła Alex i też przytuliła. <3 Harriet: Bo Barth kocha Alex! <3 I to się nie zmieni! Nalała Barth'owi trochę herbaty. Harriet: Pamiętaj, jak chcesz się lizać z chłopakiem to Klein wolny! Życie towarzyskie? Dokąd ten świat zmierza.. Ledwo się z kimś lizałeś, pragniesz z kimś być na całe życie.. Żenada.. Cad wstała, bo trochę przysnęła przez ten czas (xd). Cadee: :3 Co tu się dzieje...? Jakie lizanie? ;o Bartholome:'''Ym...Nic? '''Harriet: Zboczuchom chce się lizać i pie*dolić.. Mówię o Vince'cie i Barth'u.. Zabrała Barth'owi herbatę i wyrzuciła przez małe okienko. b) Cadee zrobiła minę (szok) Cadee: Cóż, nie jestem fanką yaoi, ale jestem w stanie ich zaakceptować. ;u; Szkoda, że ja sobie nie pograłam w buteleczkę. :< Bartholome: '''Harriet, a czy ja coś mówiłem? Cad nie grałaś bo spałaś... b) '''Harriet: Ty chyba nie zrozumiałeś co gadałam.. Czy tylko ja nie popieram publicznego pie*dolenia się z widokiem na wszystkich? Cadee: Nie kłóćcie się, Caduś nie lubi kłótni. :c Bartholome: '''Nikt się nie pie*dolił, nie wiem o co ci chodzi ;_; '''Harriet: '''A kto się lizał z Vince'm? Skakaliście sobie do gardeł tym pie*dolonym językiem.. A z resztą.. Nieważne.. '''Cadee: '''Dlaczego zawsze omijają mnie takie ciekawe wydarzenia? >:( '''Bartholome: '''Bo...Lubisz spać ? xD '''Cadee: Skąd wiesz? (szok) A tak właściwie, to zaczął Vincuś czy ty? <3 Bartholome: '''Wtedy jeszcze nie spałaś...Ja musiałem go pocałować ,bo to była ta gra w butelkę...;_; '''Harriet: ..Ale obydwóm się spodobało i lizały się zboczuchy. Kamera pokazuje Felipe.Nagle Yetti przyszedł i spoliczkował Felipe: Felipe: '''Co sie stało? ''Felipe zauważył Yetti i wyjął kamere zrobił mu zdjęcie''. 'Felipe:'Ciekawe ile kosztuje zdjęcie Yetti?Może je sprzedam i nie będę musiał brać udział w tym show. Yetti uciekł do Iglaa i zauważył Vince'a i sie śmiał z niego.Felipe poszedł za misiem i razem z misiem sie śmiał. 'Felipe:'Hahaha! W rzeczywistości Felipe śnił.. Był pod wodą, lodem i nie mógł się uwolnić. >:( Był cały lodowaty i chciał wyjść, ale nie miał siły.Ale później okazało sie,że snem było,że był pod lodem. Znowu śnił, jednak był pod lodem i pożarł go rekin ściągając mu na początku ubranie, potem gwałcąc i pożerając. TO NIE BYŁ SEN, A RZECZYWISTOŚĆ, NIE ZMIENIAĆ FABUŁY, BO OSTRZEŻENIE. <3 'Vince: '''Dobra.. to było dziwne.. ''Jakoś wzruszył tylko na widok misia. '''Vince: Czas się zająć czymś innym.. Zaczał pisać kolejny tomik wierszy, tym razem poświęcony nowemu przeżyciu. Vince: Ale czas na ciekawszą rzecz. Coś tam na marginesie sobie zanotował. Vince: 'Muahaha... ''Znajdowała się tam przekreślona lista imion. Podszedł do niego Barth. 'Bartholome: '''Vicne, przyjacielu, co my zrobiliśmy? ;_; ''Cadee usiadła na podłodze. Harriet dołączyła się do niej. Były w osobnym pokoju.. Tym ze skrzydełkami nad dużym łóżkiem. <3 '''Harriet: Myślisz że Dustin zachowuje się wobec mnie nie fair? W ogóle mnie nie słucha, mimo że jest dalej.. Nie gada ze mną, jak już to dwa zdania i jeszcze się ślini do innych lasek.. Cadee: To rzeczywiście przykre. :c Wiesz, może z nim porozmawiaj, jak będziesz miała okazję. :3 Nyan. :3 Harriet: 'Nie mam jak z nim pogadać.. Na samym początku byliśmy bardzo blisko.. Teraz tylko się oddaliliśmy.. ''Przyszedł do nich Barth '''Bartholome: '''Bo odpadł i jest pomocnikiem ,przez co go tak często nie widujesz. ;_; '''Harriet: '''You don't say? '''Cadee: To, y, ten... Napisz mu SMS? ;-; Przepraszam, ale nie znam się za bardzo na takich sprawach... :( Wstała i wyszła. Cadee: Caduś zaraz wróci. ^^ Przy wyjściu z igloo spotkała Celestię. Cadee: Ohayo! :3 Celestia: 'Witaj, ty to ta nowa? ''Ani na moment nie spojrzała na Cadee, przyglądała się tylko śniegowi. '''Cadee: Zaiste! :3 Jak masz na imię? ^^ Celestia: '''Celestia.. Zachariah.. '''Cadee: Jak uroczo! <3 Teraz wymyślę ci szłitaśny przydomek! ;u; Celestia: '''Em, nie trzeba, wystarczy że będziesz mnie nazywała "Celestia". '''Cadee: :( Lubisz śnieg? :3 Zrobiła aniołka w śniegu. <3 Celestia: Jest tak samo zimny jak moja dusza.. więc tak. Harriet: A właśnie.. Już pięć odcinków za nami, teraz szósty, a jeszcze się nie przywitałam z tobą, Celestio.. Wyciągnęła do niej dłoń. Harriet: 'Jestem Harriet, jak widzisz. :3 Gdybyś miała jakiś problem z chęcią pomogę.. Kurna, powinnam zrobić takie wizytówki.. ''Nie uścisnęła ręki. 'Celestia: '''Cześć. Raczej żadnego problemu nie mam i nie będę miała. ''Harriet zdziwiła się. '''Harriet: Aha.. No... Co u was słychać? Harriet: Celestia może być nawet fajna.. Szkoda tylko że jest dla mnie taka oschła.. Może mnie nie polubiła? :c'' '''Celestia: Nic ciekawego, wpatruje się w śnieg.. jest taki zimny.. Cadee: Lubię zimno i śnieg! ;u; To jest takie kawaii. <3 Celestia: 'Raczej.. to nie jest kawaii.. a może.. ''Felipe wyszedł z rekina czy czegoś 'Felipe: '''Zrobię coś lepszego niż ten jej igloo. ''Zrobił taki ''basen ''i to z ogrzewaniem,że już w ogóle nie było zimno. ''Harriet zajrzała przez okno. '' '''Harriet: A co jak ci ogrzewanie się spie*doli? Ogrzewanie się spieprzyło. Harriet chciała pomóc, ale już doszczętnie spie*doliła ogrzewanie. Harriet: Człowieku, wiesz ile tu stopni? Poza tym, jest już śnieżyca, jak ty chcesz się kąpać? Poza tym, basen nie jest osłonięty, w związku czym ciepło zanika. Więc na ch*j ci takie ogrzewanie? Części od ogrzewania wywiał wiatr. Harriet: 'Interesujące z czego teraz zrobisz ogrzewanie.. Basen na Syberii w ogóle nie ma żadnego sensu! ''Po chwili wróciła do swojego igloo. Luciana przyglądała się pięknemu dziełu Harriet. 'Luciana: '''Woooow, piękne. *_* ''W końcu pojawili się spóźnieni Lukaninho i Dustin na dwóch wspaniałych reniferach. <3 Wzięli Lucianę na stronę i zaczęli z nią rozmawiać. '''Luciana: Aaa, okej. <3 Świetnie. :3 Uczestnicy, chodźcie do mnie. <3 Lukuś, Dustuś, dobrze sie spisaliście. <3 Uczestnicy stanęli obok Luciany. Luciana: Cóż, musimy tutaj troszkę pobyć, dlatego proponuję zrobić jakieś szybkie wyzwanko. :3 Jęęęęęk. Luciana: Oj, przestańcie. :D Będzie fajnie. :3 Tym razem, jako, że mamy tutaj dużo śniegu, proponuję parę odlotowych zabaw na śniegu. <3 :D Luciana: Jest to świetny czas, abyście pokazali swoje zdolności przywódcze i rozbudzili swoje zmysły do walki! W drużynie Camp Nou jest 5 osób, u Kurczaków 7, ale ze względu na to, że Majli i Maddie zatruły się przy okazji ostatniego posiłku, są wykluczone z dzisiejszego wyzwania. :3 4 do 6! Każda drużyna dzieli się w pary. U Camp Nou takich par będzie tylko 2, a u Kurczaków aż 3. Myślę jednak, że to tylko rozbudzi Camp Nou do działania. :3 Każda z par otrzyma po jednej fladze. Rzuca 2 flagi dla Camp Nou i 3 dla Kurczaków. Luciana: '''Widzicie ten las przed nami? To tam rozegra się pawdziwa bitwa. <3 W lesie znajduje się 5 baz, dla każdej pary po jednej takiej bazie. W każdej bazie znajduje się parę pistoletów na śnieg i parę innych drobiazgów. Każda para ma za zadanie ochronienie swojej flagi i zdobycie kolejnych od przeciwników. Jest 5 flag, więc na pewno nie będzie remisu. :3 Możecie poruszać się po innych bazach, w celu zdobycia flagi przeciwnika. Im lepiej i sprytniej to rozegracie, tym macie większą szansę na zwycięstwo. Wszystko jasne? '''Wszyscy: '''Yyy... '''Luciana: To do dzieła! Ludziki pobiegły do lasu. *-* Teraz tak. Podczas bitew z innymi parami, oczekuję jakiś sensownych opisów. Coś w stylu'' Przybiegli, ukradli flagę, uciekli będzie karane natychmiastową ceremonią albo eliminacją tych osób. Na jedno w sumie wychodzi. Dawajcie jakąś szansę na obronę drugiej pary. :P W miarę swoich możliwości postaram się czasami wtrącać, żeby było wiadomo czy udało wam się odebrać flagę, czy nie. [onadto prosiłąbym, żebyście w swoim nagłówku pisali, gdzie się wybieracie, żeby nie było bałaganu. Możecie skupić się tylko na obronie albo na ataku. Jak wolicie. To tylko testowa wersja takiego rodzaju wyzwań, jak się nie uda, to więcej już takich nie będzie. xD Ale spróbować zawsze można. Ta drużyna, która do niedzieli do godziny tak.. 13? będzie miała więcej flag na swoim koncie, wygra wyzwanie. To tyle. :3 Miłej zabawy. <3 Jakby coś się działo, to pytajcie. :3 PS: Przepraszam, jeśli zadanie jest niezrozumiałe, ale piszę to zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka. xD PS2: Majli i Maddie nie biorą udziału w wyzwaniu, ponieważ nie mają szans na pojawienie się na czacie (przynajmniej na razie), a że wymyślałam to zanim się o tym dowiedziałam, tylko trochę zmodyfikowałam pary w zadaniu. Syberyjski las ''Kiedy zawodnicy dotarli do lasu, podzielili się na następujące zespoły: Harriet i Felipe, Bartholome i Celestia, Alex i Vince, Cadee i Helen, Nina i Kimberly. Baza Alex i Vince'a Alex oglądała sweet bazę do której została przydzielona razem z Vincem. Alex: 'Ale tu, sweetaśnie! I śnieeeeg <3 ''Zdjęła czarny pas i zawiązała go sobie wokół głowy 'Alex: '''A teraz... ''Wyciągneła czarny cukier z kieszeni i przetarła go sobie pod oczyma 'Alex: '''Czas... ''Wcisnęła guzik na pilocie (w ogóle nie wiadomo skąd go miała xD) i wszystkie okna i drzwi bazy zostały zasłonięte przez wielkie tytanowe ściany. Zostały jedynie małe okienka aby móc atakować wroga. 'Alex: '''Wygrać... ''Wzięła jakiś inny pas i owinęła go wokół głowy Vince'a, rozmazała mu również pod oczyma czarny cukier 'Alex: '''Te wojnę! Muahahah!!! ''Zaczęła się szatańsko śmiać. 'Alex: '''Potrzebne mi coś czym mogłabym porozstrzeliwać Camp Nou jak kaczki.. ''Nagle zobaczyła że coś wystawało z pod śniegu. Podeszła i wyciągneła starą bazukę Chefa. 'Alex: 'Świetnie! Ustawiła się z bazuką przy okienki aby móc ostrzeliwać wrogów. Barth trafił do Bazy Alex, stał przed murem i do niej pisał wiedział że to jej ba na drzwiach pisało "Alex" B) '' '''Bartholome:'Alex! Zejdź do mnie <3 Alex rozwaliła pilota i zabezpieczenia też się wyłączyły 'Alex: '''No dobra, nie przesadzajmy aż tak. ''Schowała flagę w "dyskretne" miejsce i udała się do Bartha. 'Alex: '''Bartholome? '''Bartholome: '''Co takie zdziwienie ? Nie ważne..Cieszę się że cię znalazłem i nie zabiore ci flagi spoko <3 '''Alex: '''Pewnie że mi jej nie zabierzesz. Nie dam ci jej. ''Zrobiła minę komandoski Zoey xD 'Bartholome: '''I tak tobie nie chcę jej zabierać. xD '''Alex: 'Żartujesz sobie?!?! Wycelowała bazuką w Bartha 'Alex: '''Wiem o co ci chodzi cwaniaczku! Chcesz mnie wykiwać a potem zabrać flagę, co?!? Jednak wiedz, że to ci się nie uda! ''Zaśmiała się szatańsko 'Bartholome: '''Tsa...Bo jestem tu najbardziej podstępną osobą... ''Powoli do niej podszedł, wziął bazukę i położył na ziemi. 'Alex: '''Co ty odwalasz?!? Wróg może czaić się wszędzie, muszę być gotowa do ataku!!! ''Podniosła bazukę 'Vince: '''Bathusiu! ''Rzucił się na niego jak opętany. '''Vince: Kochany ty mów! Zaczął mu wcierać śniegiem. Vince: 'Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam od kilku godzin i przeżywamy wspaniałą roskwitającą miłość, ale miłość do pieniędzy jest równie ważna. ''Zaczął mu wciskać wszędzie śniegiem. 'Vince: 'Łaskawie oddaj nam swoją flagę i wynocha z fortu! Oczywiście bez urazy :3 'Bartholome: '''No jakoś Kuhwa nie -.- ''Zrzucił go z siebie ,po czym wziął jakąs pierwszą lepszą bazookę na śnieg i zaczął strzelać w Vince'a <3 'Bartholome:'Dlaczego trafiłaś na niego? Ach...Los mnie nie kocha :< Oberwał śniegiem, ale to mu nie przeszkodziło. Roztopił go swoim sexapilem. '''Vince: Awww.. Zaczął lepić kulki i ładować je kamieniami i rzucać prosto w Bartha. Vince: Oddawaj ją! Biegł, wyskoczył nad nim zrzucajac mu wielkką kulę lodową, którą była pod ręką. xD Wbiła się w głowę Bartha. Vince: I nie pozwolę ci tknąć naszych. Bartholome: 'Au? A spierda**j! Nie chcę waszej flagi ze względu na Alex, a swojej nie oddam -.- '''Vince: '''Jak się do mnie wyrażasz? :< ''Wkurzony wyrywał bryły lodu, kruszył i rzucał w niego. 'Vince: '''Co ci nagadali? :< Już mnie nie kochasz? :< ''Barth schował się za drzewem. '''Bartholome: '''To nie ja rzucam w ciebie tym kur**skim lodem! '''Vince: Dosyć! Skoro do mnie się wyrażasz tak.. Zabrał bazookę Alex i wymierzył prosto w niego. Odpalił wielką kulę która mu przydzwoniła. Vince: Ło matko.. Jego samego odrzuciło lekko po wystrzale. xD Barth padł na ziemię ,po chwili jednak wstał, ale nie wiedział co się dzieje. Bartholome:Łoł! Kim jesteście <3? Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Bartholome: 'O jak fajnie mam kciuki! To cud jakiś! <3 ''Komandoska Alex spoglądała na to co oni wyprawiają 'Alex: '''Cisza! ''Obaj stanęli jak wryci 'Alex: '''Sory Barth, ale muszę. ''Wzięła bazukę i strzeliła w niego a ten odleciał gdzieś bardzo daleko 'Alex: '''A ty! ''Popatrzyła na Vince'a i strzeliła mu z plaskacza w pysk 'Alex: '''Ogarnij się żołnierzu! Jesteśmu tu na polu bitwny i musimy to wygrać! ''Spojrzała na niego. 'Alex: '''Masz pilnować bazy! Flaga jest dobrze ukryta, więc nie masz się o co martwić. Poszła gdzieś. Baza Harriet i Felipe '''Felipe:'Harriet ty pilnuj flagi ja idę zabierać. Poszedł szukać do baz przeciwników. 'Harriet: '''A spie*dalaj! ;c ''Usiadła na śniegu. ''Harriet:' Ja rozumiem wszystko, tylko czemu z nim? Do ku*wy nędzy! Harriet: W sumie to jest tutaj bardzo dużo śniegu, trzeba to wykorzystać! Jak zrobiłam rzeźby oraz igloo, wysoki mur i broń też zrobię! W pośpiechu ulepiła wysoką wieżę otaczającą flagę. Wieża była bardzo wysoka, by obronić flagę która była na 'pierwszym piętrze'. Schodami wchodziło się na górę gdzie atakowało się napastników z góry. Przygotowane były też duże kule, oraz lodowe armaty. Ulepiła ze śniegu skrzynkę na amunicję. Z lodu (niedaleko był mały staw) zrobiła granaty. '' '''Harriet:' Cóóóóż.. W środku granatów nic nie ma, więc damy tam kamień! Do granatów dała pięciokilowy kamień. Ulepiła także z lodu UZAS'a (ciekawscy sprawdzą) napędzanego dużymi kamieniami. Wokół muru od zewnątrz ustawiła coca-colę i do każdej z nich wsadziła mentosy. Wykorzystała surowce naturalne, dokopała się aż do ziemi. Kopała kopała. Utrzymała się z tego niezła kupka. Przygotowała również pułapki naokoło. Tymczasem wrócił Felipe. Harriet: Nie spie*dol tego! Przygotowałam ci amunicję, dorób sobie jeszcze. W razie co masz gałęzie. Powodzenia. Felipe zasalutował, Harriet spakowała wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i wyruszyła na wojnę. xD Felipe:'Ale tu nudno ''Zauważył Cadee i rzucił do armaty kule i wystrzelił prosto w Cadee.Ale okazało sie,że Cadee zgubiła flage po drodze. Cad wstała i uciekła. '' ''Bartholome słyszał jakieś krzyki ,więc schował się za krzakami ,gdy jednak zaczął się rozglądać zobaczył krzyczącego Felipe.Zaczął ruszać krzakami specjalnie żeby Felipe się przestraszył. Po chwili zorientował się że to nie działa i wrócił do Bazy. U Felipe pojawiły się niedźwiedzie polarne i zainteresowane patrzyły na jego zamek? xD Przyszła tutaj Cadee z workiem, w którym była nieprzytomna Harriet. '''Cadee: Proszę siedź tutaj :< Położyła worek na ziemi. Podeszła do niedźwiedzi i zaczęła je milutko głaskać itp. Przekonała je by zrobiły rozpierdziel i zaatakowały Felipe, tak też zrobiły. Korzystając z zamieszania wzięła flagę i chciała iść, ale dodatkowo jeszcze przymocowała worek (z Harriet w środku) do ziemi, żeby tak szybko się nie uwolniła. :3 W końcu wróciła do swojej bazy. Po jakimś czasie do Felipe wróciła wzburzona Harriet, trzymając flagę. Felipe tymczasem nadal miał problem z niedźwiedziami. '' ''Cadee wbiła do bazy. Harriet odpoczywała po walkach, a Felipe nadal mocował się z niedźwiedziami. I miał flagi. Cadee wzięła młot i znurzyła część budynku. Gruz spadł na Felipe, który upuścił flagi. Cadusia zabrała je i uciekła. Robot:'Nie tak prędko. ''Robot zebrał armie Jeży,Jeleni,Łosiów,Misi itp.I zabrali flage Cadee potem misie zabrały ją do swojej groty zamkneły.Cadee została sama z misiami.Felipe sie uwolnił z gruzu.I zabrał dwie flagi potem odbudował fortece razem z robotem ta formeca była z metalu. Cadee jednak wykorzystała nieuwagę robotów odzyskała flagi i uciekła do siebie. Baza Cadee i Helen Felipe najpierw zauważył baze Helen i Cadee. 'Felipe:'Muszę coś pomyśleć żeby wygrać. Felipe wpadł do głowy pomysł.Zabrał piłke z prześcieradłem.Felipe zakrył piłke prześcieradłem.Wyjął wętke i udawał,że piłka to duch. Helen tylko lekko podskoczyła, a potem zrobiłą zażenowaną minę. 'Helen: '''No błagam was... ''Wyjęła prześcieradło z piłki i walnęła nią Felipe. Felipe zemdlał i Helen wystrzeliła go kopniakiem z bazy. '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): Pamiętacie że jestem bratanicą Chrisa McLeana? Hello? Jeśli chcą wykorzystać sztuczki z innych sezonów, to nie do mnie takie numery Felipe obudził sie i poszedł do bazy Kimberly i Niny. Tymczasem zaczaiła się tam Harriet za małą górką. Widziała tam Cad która poszła sobie pozrywać kwiatki i Helen która nic nie robiła. Postanowiła zajść od tyłu. Helen nic nie zauważyła, piłowała paznokcie. Harriet spontanicznie związała jej ręce i wyrzuciła do wody, gdzie roztrzaskał się lód i popływała sobie z gwałcącym rekinem. <3 Ale flagi tam nie było, Cad ją zabrała.. :( Postanowiła znaleźć Cad. Zaserwowała jeszcze bonus w postaci pułapki w bazie, niestety bez flagi.Tymczasem Harriet przeszukiwała broni Helen i Cad, ale nie znalazła broni pierwszej. Tymczasem Helen biła się ze ześwirowanym rekinem. W końcu wyrzuciła rekina z wody i rybka poleciała hen do nieba. '' '''Helen: '''I żebym cię więcej nie widziała ''Wkurzona Helen podbiegła pod swoją bazę gdzie znalazła Harriet. Helen założyła kapelusz kowbojski i zagiwzdała do Harriet. Ta się obruciła z pistoletem na śnieg w dłoni i Helen wyjęła z kieszeni swój własny i celowała prosto w Harriet. Helen: 'Pożałujesz tego, Harriet Anabelle Josey Johnson. ''Strzeliła jej ptosto w twarz i Harriet wpadła prosto do wody, gdzie zaczęły ją gryźć rekiny zakumplowane z poprzednim zboczonym rekinkiem. Po chwili Harriet wróciła. 'Harriet: '''Mrru.. Nie ma to jak SPA.. Wiesz że rekiny zrobiły mi relaksujący masaż za darmo? Po tym jak mnie wrzuciłaś do wody, jeden z rekinów złapał, puścił na śnieg, przygotował stół do masażu i masował.. To było takie odprężające! *__* ''Po chwili wyciągnęła paralizator i... Dokończcie sami. xD 'Harriet: '''Całkiem ciekawe, ty wiesz że mam maskę obronną na twarzy? ''Po chwili wyciągnęła kij. Po prostu obok wody leżało drzewo i jak bóbr wycięła kawałek itd. xD Zaczął się koszmar. Harriet biła jak opętana Helen po całym ciele. Po tym jak Helen straciła przytomność, Harriet porwała ją do worka i powiesiła na drzewie (mocna gałąź, prawie sam szczyt, jakieś 30 metrów). Potem Harriet ją specjalnie zrzuciła, Helen padła i Harriet spadła prosto na nią. xD Potem wezwała gwałcącego rekina. Rekin niezbyt się przejął Helen, po chwili wpadł do wody jak akrobata. <3 '''Harriet: Primo! Cho no tu! Mam dla ciebie śmiałkaa! <3 Rekin przyszedł, zabrał do wody Helen, zaczął ją molestować i gwałcić. xD W międzyczasie Harriet rozglądała się nad pustą bazą, zabrała z niej wszystko i rozpie*doliła całą bazę. Spotkała maszerującą Cad z flagą. Harriet: 'Tu jesteś ku*wa! ''Helen jednak się nie poddała. Zaczęła bić się na całego z rekinem zboczeńcem. Wypadli z wody i kopniakiem wybiła mu kilka zębów. Wkurzony rekin chciał ją dopaść, ale Helen wzięła nóż i zabiła rekina wariata ciosem w brzuch. Jeszcze go trochę potnęła by się upewnić że nie żyje i znalazła resztę rekinów. Hlen krzyknęła i zaczęła wszystkie albo dźgać, albo wyrzucać z lasu. W końcu nie zostało już żadnego rekina i Helen poszła poszukać Harriet. '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): Ze mną nie ma się tak łatwo. Czas pokazać, że Helen Mainline Aneta McLean tak łatwo nie daje za wygraną. Harriet tymczasem próbowała dogonić Cad ale tamta była od niej szybsza. W końcu zatrzymała się a koło niej stała Helen. Helen: 'Dzięki za informację. ''Wyrwała jej maskę obronną z twarzy i przywaliła jej pięścią prosto w mordę. Helen ją związała i wrzuciła do wody. 'Helen: '''I żebym cię więcej nie widziała! ''Za drzewem sytuację oglądała prawdziwa Harriet z prawdziwymi rekinami. Harriet: Brawo, właśnie przywaliłaś w mordę lodowi i zabiłaś statystów.. Brawo, brawo i jeszcze raz brawo. <3 Harriet wyciągnęła miecz samurajski. Podbiegła do Helen i odcięła jej.. Sporą część włosów. <3 Tylko troszeczkę zostało urażone jej gardełko. Harriet: Przykro mi, ale ta flaga będzie moja, kminisz? Po chwili zaczęła sobie nucić piosenkę wyjmując lodowy pistolet i strzelając co prawda nie prawdziwymi pociskami, ale bardzo bolącymi pociskami. '''Harriet: Ding-dong munen iaradao nega watanda Sumureo edo suyong absa Ding-dong iasaraya dao nega watanda Doman chigien nimi dujo Saose ro dorun nowaru ni maju jasa Dabejins dunun Gakaisa bokoshipo... Co na polskie możecie znaleźć tutaj. Z szatańskim uśmiechem w końcu wbiła w dłoń lodowy nóż Helen. Helen padła. Harriet korzystając z okazji przysypała Helen 2 metrowym śniegiem i uciekła, bo flagi nie ma. Helen jakimś cudem wygrzebała się i wstała i wyjęła lusterko patrząc na swoją szpetną głowę. Helen: 'O nie, przegięłaś..... ''Poszła na chwilę popływać i wynurzyła się z niewiadomo jakim cudem odrośniętymi włosami. 'Helen: '''Już nie żyjesz.... ''Zaśmiała się szaleńczo i pobiegła do Harriet, złapała ją i rekiny, poturbowała, przerobiła rekiny na shusi, walnęła Harriet w czachę aż ta straciła przytomność, wrzuciła do śniegu, przykryła stu metrami śniegu razem z shusi przycisnęła rozwalonymi drzewami. Sprawdziła czy nigdzie nie ma kolejnych wersji Harriet i rekinó i zaczęła śpiewać to. Zarechotała i uciekła poszukać Cad i flag. Harriet nic to nie bolało i sobie fikała aż dotarła do Cad. <3 Cad zatrzymała się, odwróciła do Harriet i przewróciła na śnieg ;u; 'Cadee: '''Wypacz. :( ''Uciekła w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się baza (powinna bo Harusia ją zniszczyła ;u;). Gdy tam dotarła zabrała się do pracy. Zbudowała bunkier jakby była na wojnie. Część bunkra znajdowała się pod ziemią. Ukryta tam była flaga, pilnowana przez gwałcącego rekina ;u; W bunkrze były małe okienka służące do strzelania. Następnie zrobiła łopatę z lodu i wykopała wokół bunkra fosę, potem połączyła ją z rzeką. Do fosy wpłynęły rekinki <3. Potem zasypała połączenie, żeby nie uciekły. Znalazła Helen i zaprowadziła ją do bazy. Cad zrobiła z lodu kilka rodzajów broni i amunicję. Zadowolona ze swojej pracy usiadła i wypartywała wroga. '' ''Harriet wstała. Wściekła się z powodu głupiej flagi. Coś nią wzdrygnęło, Szatan. xD '''Harriet: Transfomers Power Reangers! Stała się na tyle silna żeby podnieść ogromny głaz otoczony śniegiem i rzucić w bazę nr 2. xD Baza trochę się zepsuła, była mała dziura. Harriet: 'Tu jesteś ku*wa! Wybacz! ;c ''Podbiegła jak torpeda do bazy. Była rzeczka. '' '''Harriet: '''Andrzej, Primo nr 2! Siemaneczko! ''Rekiny były zmutowane. '''Rekiny: Siema! Zapraszamy! xD Harriet: 'Wiecie że nie mam jak przejść? ''Rekiny zrobiły z siebie most po którym przeszła Harriet. '''Harriet: Dzięki, do jutra, se popijemy Picolo. <3 Rekiny: Koniak! Harriet już była przy bazie. Dotknęła ją. Poczuła bunkier. Walnęła z całej siły w mur niszcząc to co się jeszcze w nim znajdowało. Zepsuła wprawdzie kawałek muru, ale wyszła. Zobaczyła flagę. Harriet: Już niedługo będziesz moja. c: Następnie znalazła amunicję. Wzięła jedną z broni. Nakryła ją Helen. Korzystając z okazji strzeliła do niej i chybiła (Harusia). Helen popatrzyła na pocisk, a Harriet korzystając z taktyki walnęła ją w mordę,a ta padła nieprzytomna. Harriet dała jej jeszcze kilka razy w pysk. Doczekała się Cad. Cad zaczęła do niej strzelać, Harriet to omijała. Raz tylko dostała, ale jako Szatan nie poddawała się. Ze złości w kamień owinęła śnieg i rzuciła Cad prosto w oczy. Ta też padła, z bólu. Harriet podeszła do niej, odebrała broń, schowała do swych kieszeni i nożem przedziurawiła rekina wpół. Cadusia zwijała się chwilę z bólu, ale w końcu wstała. Cadee: =__= Stanęła naprzeciwko Harriet. Cadee: 'Wiesz, Harusiu, nie chcę tego robić, ale skoro trzeba... ''Podbiegła niej i użyła na niej ciosów wymyślonej przez siebie sztuki walki, będącej połączeniem kung-gu, judo, karate, tai-chi i boksu. Oczywiście parę razy ona także oberwała. Zaciągnęła Harriet za włosy do katapulty (uznajmy, że zrobiła ją wcaeśniej ;u;) i wystrzeliła heen daleko. Następnie naprawiła bazę wzmacniając ją trzykrotnie, doprowadzając do porządku bałagan pozyniony przez Harusię. Potem znacznie pogłębiła i poszerzyła fosę (i pozbyła się wody i rekinów), tak że nie można było jej przeskoczyć/zrobić sobie mostu z rekinów czy innego czegoś ._. I jeszcze wokół bazy zrobiła wysoki i gruby mur z wieżami. :3 Skonstruowała dodatkowe bronie, typu armaty. Następnie uzbroiła się i poszła atakować. Tymczasem Harriet była na drzewie. 'Harriet: '''Hmm... Co mi jeszcze zostało... Ach tak, prawdziwe granaty! ''Rzucała po kolei granatami z góry. Z lotu ptaka było widać już Cad i Helen. Zeskoczyła. 'Harriet: '''Też tego nie chcę. ''Harriet walnęła w twarz Cad. Następnie wbiła jej w oko kij. Zeskoczyła na nią wbijając jej łokieć z całej siły w brzuch. Wybiła jej zęba. Podduszała ją, waliła w szyję. Wsadziła jej do buzi granata, ta uciekła i rozdupcyło wszystkich prócz flagi i Harriet. Cad i Helen leżały całe obite (raczej żywe) i zakrwawione. Harriet w końcu miała dostęp do flagi. Żeby je bardziej dobić walnęła je w głowę armatami. A raczej spuściła na nie. b) Na dodatek związała je sznurami i wykopała z bunkru i wzmacniała innymi warstwami małe więzienie bez wyjścia, do worka spakowała dziewczyny i zamknęła w więzieniu. Flagi nikt nie pilnował. <3 'Harriet: '''Jupikajej madafaka! ''Żeby było bezpieczniej więzienie otoczyła siatką. b) '''Harriet: W końcu moje.. Harriet i ledwo żywa Cadee w tym samym momencie chwyciły flagę. Zaczęły się szarpać :3 Cadee: Mój ząb ;( Mój brzusio ;( i wszystko ;( Ale mam nadzieję, że nadal będziemy koleżankami :3 Wzięła kamień i uderzyła Harriet tak, że ta straciła przytomność. Cad podniosła flagę i dała Helen. Cadusia na brzegu rzeki znalazła worek i wpakowała tam Harusię. Mocno go zawiązała i poszła gdzieś (oczywiście zabrała worek :3) Potem wróciła. Cadee: 'Błagam, niech teraz wysadzi coś innego... :< ''Padła zmęczona na ziemię. Helen podbiegła do niej i pomogła wstać. 'Helen: '''Mi też to zadanie wogóle się nie podoba. Jednak musimy się wziąść w garść. Mam plan. Zostanę tu i będę pilnowała flagi, a ty pójdziesz wykraść flagi innnym dobra? Jak mnie załatwi Harriet to wujek i tak ją oprocesuje i wyleci do więzienia, więc mam większe szanse na obronę. ''Po chwili Harriet wróciła z armią klonów. <3 Staranowały obie dziewczyny. Klony wypie*doliły Helen do Barth'a i Celesti. '''Harriet: Również się mi to zadanie nie podoba. Wybacz, ale Chris nic mi nie zrobi. Sorry, ale nie ta bajka. Mam parę paragrafów wobec Chrisa.. Właśnie siedzi w pace. Została sam na sam z Cad. Harriet: Przykro mi że walczyłaś ze statystą. Dzięki! A to są moje klony, piękne nie? Następnie klony zaczęły szarpać, bić, dusić, odcinać różne rzeczy (włosy b)) biednej Cad. W tym momecie Harriet skradała się po flagę. Harriet: 'Moja, moja, moja! ''Jeden z klonów był gruby. Usiadł na Cad jednocześnie odcinając jej krew do mózgu i powietrze. Z dołu klony biły Cad oraz wykręcały jej ręce, nogi itede. Harriet chwyciła flagę i uciekła z nią do Felipe. Cadee ocknęła się i w szoku pobiegła za Harriet. Wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Celestia zauważyła całą akcje i zatrzymała Cadee łapiąc ją za szyję i trzymając w górze. '''Celestia: Może sama nie dostanę flagi.. ale drużyna równie ważna. Rzuciła Cadee o jakieś drzewo. Celestia: Najpierw pokonaj mnie! Drzewo słabo trzymało się w ziemi. Cadee wstała i mocno je popchnęła, po czym uciekła, drzewo przewróciło się na Celestię ;u; Celestia szybkosię otrząsła i uciekła ;u; '' Baza Bartholome i Celestii '''Bartholome: '''U jak tu ładnie <3 ''Zaczął się rozglądać. Bartholome:'Jaka ładna flaga <3 ''Wziął flagę i wbił w ziemię pomiędzy nim ,a Celestią. 'Bartholome: '''Niech ona tu będzie...Chcesz kraść ,czy pilnować <3 ? ''Zaczął przyglądać się pistoletom na śnieg <3 '' '''Bartholome: '''Bo mnie to obojętnie ,jeśli zostawisz mi taki jeden pistolecik <3 ''Celestia pomalowała sobie twarz na żołnierza. '' '''Celestia: '''Więc tak.. Ty zbierasz flagi, zawsze pamiętaj o tyłach i zawsze atakuj gdy ktoś albo słaby jest albo.. po prostu da się go wytępić. Ja zostanę i będę pilnować miejsca..Pułapki również nie zaszkodzą. ''Pukała w ściany. '''Celestia: '''Cóż, dobre i to. ''Wyjęła linę zza siebie i coś nią zrobiła oraz ogólnie zaczęła modzić. '' '''Celestia: A jak wrócisz, zrobisz mi herbatkę. Bartholome:'Zapomnij o herbacie -.- ''Celestia się na niego groźnie spojrzała. 'Bartholome:'Dobra... Barth wyskoczył do lasu, dosłownie. W lesie spotkał Beth<3 '' '''Bartholome: '''Beth? To ty nie wybuchłaś? (szok) '''Beth:'Jestem szekszownością we własnej osobie, daj buziaka skarbie <3 'Bartholome: '''Raczej nie O.O. ''Szybko uciekł. Przy okazji rozglądał się za kryjówkami <3 'Beth:'Dlaczego nikt mnie nie kocha D: ? Po wystrzale Barth wylądował w swojej bazie.Chyba był już normalny xD 'Bartholome: '''Alex mnie już nie lubi :( ''Smutny poszedł szukać innych baz. '' '''Bartholome:'Teraz ty idziesz Cel... ''Celestia była oburzona. '' '''Celestia: Okej.. wzięła narzędzia. Celestia: Przygotowanym trzeba być! <3 Bartholome z nudów zasnął i jego flaga nie była pilnowana. <3. 'Celestia na chwile weszła i obudziła Bartholome. Dodatkowo ustawiła budzik co 5 minut którego nie da się rozwalić xD Celestia: 'Nie śpij! ''Po czym poszła znowu xD Nagle z nieba spadła do bazy Helen, jednak Barth się nie obudził a Celestii nie było XD. 'Helen: '''Ale fart... ''Cichaczem zebrała od Bartha budzik i wyrzuciła go w kosmos. Barth się dalej nie budził. Helen go również wystrzeliła kopniakiem i zabrała flagę. Gdy helen była już w lesie złapała ją Celestia. 'Celestia: '''To chyba moje. ''Złapała ją za dłonie i szybkim ruchę przywiązała ją do drzewa, zabrała oczywiście flagę i wróciła do bazy gdzie zaczęła ją ulepszać. (Jak się Nie umię czytać że Barth był obudzony to równie dobrze flaga może spowrotem być u Celestii -,-) Baza Niny i Kimberly Kimberly piłowała paznokcie, a Nina... spała opierając się o drzewo xD. W ręku trzymała flagę ''Kimberly': Chcę się przydać drużynie, ale bez przesady... Nie będę walczyć, gdy ona śpi! To zbyt niebezpieczne... Mam pomysł! Kimberly skryła się za drzewem Felipe był na tym drzewie i skoczył prosto na Ninę. Niestety, nie złapał flagi, ale za to mocno wbił się w Ninę, dotykając jej piersi. Nina sie nie obudziła.Kimberly siedziała za drzewem i Felipe zabrał flage. Kimberly: Co ty robisz? Ja nie mam żadnej flagi! Kimberly dała mu z liścia i kopnęła w krocze. Natomiast Nina nadal spała. Felipe poszedł nagle kopnął piłke w głowe Kimberly na piłce był robot który zrzucił Nine do wodospadu.Nina cała zamarzła. Kimberly jednak wstała i przebiła paznokciami piłkę Kimberly: Nikt nie będzie we mnie rzucać piłką! Kimberly zaczęła gonić Felipe. Natomiast flaga znajdowała się w biuście zamarzniętej Niny.Felipe rzucił śnieżką w KImberly ona sie przewróciła i Felipe uciekł w tym samym czasie robot Felipe odmroził Nine ona nadal spała. Niestety, robocik Felipusia go całkowicie olał, podjechał/podbiegł/podpłynął (nie wiem, co potrafi robić to cholerstwo) do Kimberly i podał jej flagę. :3 Kimberly pogłaskała robocika, a ten szybko zniknął za drzewami. <3 Felipe zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. <3 Felipe:'Nie wiedziałem,że jeszcze jesteś popsuty. ''Felipe zaczął tańczyć Kimberly sie temu przyglądała i nie zabrał flagi, bo Kimberly wrzuciła ją do wodospadu. Nina leżąc na krze obudziła się, złapała ją i ponownie zasnęła. Jednak po chwili się obudziła. xD 'Nina: '''Co jest ku*wa? Trzeba było tyle nie pić. I tak nie jest mi cieplej... ''Wróciła na brzeg i zobaczyła Felipe. W międzyczasie podała flagę Kimberly. 'Nina: '''A ty tu czego? Wynoś się stąd! ''Kopnęła go w krocze, a następnie popchnęła przez co wpadł do rzeki, która zabrała go z dala od ich bazy. 'Nina: '''Trzeba dobrze schować tę flagę... i nas. Chodź blondyno. ''Pociągnęła ze sobą Kimberly i schowały się w bazie, którą zaczęły coraz bardziej umacniać śniegiem. Po jakimś czasie powstało duże igloo z bardzo grubymi ścianami. W środku przygotowały sobie stos śnieżek i pistoletów na te śnieżki. Zrobiły sobie też podziemny schowek. Celestia podchodziła pod śnieżną fortecą. 'Celestia: '''Hm.. Przez ściany.. nie.. ''Odało jej się podejść jak najbliżej mogła i uformowała malutki schron, po co? Wyjęła drewnianą łopatę. '''Celestia: Drzewo jest użyteczne, Hehe, może zajmie mi to trochę czasu ale. Zaczęła kopać, oczywiście, zajmuje to trochę czasu ale chce wykopać wejście do Igloo od dołu xD Nina zauważyła Celestię przez malutkie okienko. xD Nina: 'W sumie dobrze się składa, bo miałyśmy zrobić sobie podziemny tunel... Ale mimo wszystko trzeba się przygotować! ''Nina i Kimberly wzięły pistolety na śnieżki. Schowały również flagę do skrzynki zamkniętej na kłódkę, zakopały w ich schowku i Kimberly zaczęła go pilnować. W tym czasie Nina zaczęła strzelać w stronę Celestii. '''Nina: '''Może nawalę do niej tyle śniegu, że się tam zakopie... ''Wyskoczyła szybko z szybu, ruszyła na wprost i gdy tylko maxymalnie jak Nina mogła wynurzyła rękę z igloo w celu rzutu ta szybko zdjęła długaśny pasek z jakimś kamykiem, rzuciła jak lasso w stronę ręki Niny tak że się nakręciła na nią. Szarpnęła za nią by ta przez tą dziurę konkretnie utknęła a pasek który lekko oplotła przyczepiła do jakieś ścianki, w tym czasie lekko pasek skropiła i podpaliła zapalniczką tak że zaczęła płonąć rostapiając powoli lud. '' '''Celestia: Brawo! Jedna albo wyjdzie albo będzie mnie atakować.. ale tak czy tak dotrę do flagi! Wyjęła swój karabinek zza pleców i przez małą dziurkę zaczęła strzelać kulkami śniegowymi do środka. Tymczasem Kimberly w panice rzuciła się na Celestię i okładała ją pistoletem na śnieżki Kimberly: Trochę prywatności, wieśniaro! W międzyczasie Nina uwolniła się i wykoczyła z igloo. Rzucając śniegiem zgasiła mały pożar i jednoczesnie wyrwała Celestii zapalniczkę z ręki i wyrzuciłą ją do rzeki. Nina: 'Dobrze Kimberly, zatrzymaj ją tu jak najdłużej! ''Nina poprawiła nieco stopione ściany, potem zasypała trochę śniegiem Celestię i poszła pilnować flagi w skrzynce jednocześnie umacniając schowek. 'Nina: 'Żebym tylko potem sama nie miała problemów z wyciągnięciem tego... Cóż, ważne, że jestem dobrze uzbrojona. <3 Siedziała dalej w igloo cały czas będąc przygotowana na obronę. Celestia się wykopała. '''Celestia: Eh.. czyli tak.. Wylała prawie całość z flakonika i pokolei podpalała skrawki paska.. tak że fajczyło się wszystko porówno xD Celestia: Już lecę.. Wrócila po łopatę i przez dziurę na strzelanie w ich igloo drążyła wejście do Igloo, oczywiście tak to robiła że udawało jej się unikać ataków Niny ze środka. Nina na chwilę przestała strzelać. Nina: 'Walić to, na razie nic nie mam z tego strzelania... ''Wybiegła z igloo i razem z Kimberly powstrzymały Celestię przed robieniem sobie wejścia. Przy okazji zabrały jej inne zapalniczki i co tam jeszcze miała do podpalania i znowu wyrzuciły. xD Potem Nina znowu obrzuciła śniegiem igloo by je ugasić i zabrała spalone już paski. Potem obydwie odciągnęły jakoś gdzieś dalej Celestię. Nina ją popchnęła i zanim Celestia zdążyła wstać i wrócić pobiegły do igloo żeby znowu je naprawić i pilnować. xD ''Celestia:' Eh.. Wyjęła mini leworwer na śnieg z srytki wcześniej zrobione oraz ponownie zapalniczkę, również tam była.. Celestia: Nikt nic nie mówił nad przeróbkami.. a mówili że Mechanikem nie zostanę. Wystrzeliła jakiś dziwny kawałek który rozpierdzielił dziurę w Igloo, Celestia zaczęła biec do środka wraz z flaszką kolejnego specyfiku. Wrzuciła do środka go i podpaliła tak że wszystko w środku tak się paliło że nie da się pewnie ugasić.. bez strażaków. xD Następnie siłowała się z Niną próbując ją odciągnąć od wszystkiego spalonego. (Specyfik reaguje z tlenem zawartym w kostkach lodu i śniegem, istnieje taki.. chyba xD) Obok nich pojawiła się paląca się flaga. Jako pierwsza spotrzegła ją Celestia. Ruszyła szybko, złapała linę magicznie leżącej na ziemi i związała dziewczyny wcześniej chowając u siebie flagę którä zgasiła. '' '''Celestia': Miejmy nadzieję że.. Uciekła gdzię do lasu, daleko tak że nie dogonią jej, wyjęła flagę i.. flaga okazała sie być podróbką. :( Ale.. gdzie jest prawdziwa flaga? Tymczasem Nina i Kimberly uwolniły się podpalając trochę linę. Nina: 'Pieprzona piromanka... Ale przynajmniej zabrała inną flagę i uciekła... ''Zajrzała do skrzynki, w której schowała wcześniej flagę. Oczywiście już jej tam nie było. 'Nina: '''Eh, wygląda na to, że w międzyczasie ktoś inny nas okradł... Rozejrzę się po okolicy. Może znajdę ją gdzieś w pobliżu... ''Wyszła ze zniszczonego igloo i zaczęła przeszukiwać pobliskie tereny. Gdzieś dalej Luciana przyglądała się poczynaniom uczestników. '''Luciana: '''Ehh, zrobiło się zbyt duże zamieszanie... ''Sytuacja wygląda tak: Cadee i Helen 2 flagi, Alex i Vince 1 flaga, Felipe i Harriet 0 flag, Nina i Kimberly 1 flaga (Ale zgubiona), Celestia i Bartholome 1 flaga. '' '''Luciana: '''Trzeba to trochę zmodyfikować... Wyjęła megafon i wyszła ze swojej kanciapy. '''Luciana ''(przez megafon):' Uwaga! Od teraz każda drużyna ma tylko jedną bazę dla siebie! Robicie zbyt duże zamieszanie i dzwonili już z Greenpeace, że terroryzujemy zwierzęta, FELIPE! Sytuacja jest taka, że Kurczaki mają 3 flagi i jedną zgubioną, a Camp Nou tylko 1. Dlatego Camp Nou to od teraz strona atakująca, a Kurczaki to strona obronna. Flagi są już mniej ważne, ale liczy się wspaniałe widowisko! W swoich bazach budujecie zamek, fortecę czy co tam chcecie. Dodatkowo przy waszych bazach pojawią się zaraz Luczka i Dustin na swoich reniferach. Każda z drużyn wymyśla imię dla swojego renifera. Każdy najmniejszy czynnik zdecyduje o zwycięstwie. Do dzieła! ''Zawodnicy rozbiegli się w popłochu. PS: Każda z drużyn robi wspaniały zamek, fort czy co tam chcecie i opisuje to coś w swoim nagłówku. Coś na wzór opisu igloo Harriet. Camp Nou może wykorzystać igloo Harriet i wprowadzić jakieś modyfikacje. No chyba, że macie lepszy pomysł. Kurczaków jest więcej, więc muszą wszystko zacząć od nowa. Pamiętajcie, że imię dla renifera też liczy się do końcowego wyniku drużyny. Czekam na ciekawe pomysły. I ogarnijcie się z byciem supermenem i innymi pierdołami, bo to naprawdę nie o to chodzi. Macie do wykorzystania śnieg, armatki, pistolety i inne pierdoły, których teraz nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Flagi zostaną rozdane przeze mnie, na końcu odcinka, więc przestańcie o nich myśleć. To tyle. Czas zadania się nie zmienia. Baza Kurczaków Kurczaki zebrali się w swojej bazie. Przyjechał Dustin na reniferze. Cad była zmęczona wcześniejszym wysiłkiem, ale nie chciała przegrać, więc zabrała się do pracy. Postanowiła zabrać się później za nazwanie renifera. V'ince: '''To dziwne trochę.. ''Lepił coś ze śniegu. Vince: Mam budować zamek? No.. Przemyślał sobie i strzelał z armatki. Kulki się pozlebiały tworząc niestabilny murek. '' '''Vince:' Ale przyda się.. hmm... Zaczął nawoływać i miłe delfiny z poprzedniego odcinka pojawiły się pod pokrywą lodową. Coś tam im powiedział i chlapnęły wodą w murek utwardzając go nią. Dość szybko zamarzł. xD Vince: No i pięknie! Fosa z cudonym murem zrobiona! Dumnie spoglądał. Vince: 'Ale przydałby się most by stąd móc wyjść i wejść tam... ''Zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym. '' '''Vince: '''Ja się zajmę może dalej budową. jak co jedna osoba niech pomyśli na nazwą dla tego renifercia. ''Przytulił go i dał mu buziaka. 'Nina: '''Mogę pomyśleć nad jego nazwą, ale lepiej żeby każdy spróbował coś fajnego wymyślić. Mój pomysł i tak będzie beznadziejny. <3 ''Spojrzała się na fosę. '''Nina: '''Moglibyśmy zrobić taki lodowy most. <3 '''Vince: No lodowy byłby najlepszy! :D Zaczął uderzać w dość gruby lód. Vince: '''Może bryły ułoży, zlewi wodą i sie poślizgnie tam! Przy okazji wybije bramę o której też zapomniałem. xD ''Alex ''umacniała ściany ich "fortecy". ''Alex: Skoro teraz jesteśmy stroną obronną, to trzeba jakoś ich zatrzymać.'' Wzięła lód, młotek i wykuła dwie lodowe armaty. Po za tym jeszcze wrzuciła parę lodowych min aby Camp Nou nie mogły się dostać do ich bazy. A nawet jeśli, to ostatniej flagi nie zdobędą, bo Alex nadal ma ją w tym tajemniczym miejscu. 'Vince: '''Dobrze, ale jednak mostek potrzebny. ''Zlepił wszystkie bryły i przysunął. '' '''Vince: '''Dobra! To teraz.. ''Wziął młotek i zaczął ciachać lód na pinezki oraz inne kolczaste rzeczy. '''Vince: Zrobimy im małe pole minowe! Jak się zbliżą nie będzie zlituj. Co jakiś czas chodził i rozsypywał lód, otulajac niewielkimi płatkami śniegu Vince: A specjalnie dla kogoś! Zaczął projektować klatkę. Vince: 'Złapię mojego kochanka! <3 ''Skończył projektować swoje "pole minowe". '''Vince: Cudownie! Chciał się ruszyć, ale nie wiedział gdzie, Vince: Ehhh... Zrobiło mu się głupio. Vince: 'Świetnie... na lini ognia.. ''Próbował dojść rozbrając ścieżkę i ponownie zacierajac ją. Trochę się męczył ale dotarł za fosę. Pociągnął wciągając lodowy most i rozejrzał się. '''Vince: '''Perfecto. ''Zacierał wrednie ręce. '' '''Vince: Hahaha... Alex: 'A więc tak się bawimy? ''Zaczęła szaleńczo strzelać w stronę Camp Nou twardymi i wielkimi posiskami śnieżnymi. Strzeliła również w Beth. Począgneła kanapkę Felipe do siebie i wsadziła ją do bazuki i wystrzeliła w stronę Felipe który odleciał do swojego fortu, poraniony. Następnie załadowała kostki lodu i zaczęła ostrzeliwać Bartha, który również został poraniony. 'Alex: '''Poddajcie się!!! ''Znów zaczeła ostrzeliwać Camp Nou i do dosyć dobrze. Chłopacy zniknęli pod ziemią 'Alex: '''Frajerzy! Pewnie próbują dostać się z pod spodu, cóż liczyłam na to.. ''Zagwizdała i przyszedł do niej niedźwiedź polarny (xD) '''Alex: '''Słuchaj misiek. Masz wyniuchać mi wrogów z Camp Nou, teraz! '''Niedźwiedź: '''Agrahahrhraha. (A co będę z tego miał?) '''Alex: Satysfakcję że mi pomogłeś i wiadro rybek. Niedźwiedź: 'Agrahaharhaha. (Zgoda) ''Niedźwiedź zaczął wąchać śnieg (xD) Niedźwiedź znalazł tunel chłopaków,ale w tym czasie oni już byli w bazie wroga. 'Bartolome:'Aleeex <3 Podszedł do niej i ją przytulił 'Bartholome: '''Podziwiam się za moje opanowanie B) ''Odepchęła go i zagwizdała i po chwili przyleciał misiek 'Alex: '''Misiek, atak! ''Misiek rzucił się na Felipe i wciągnął go do tunelu, Alex zakopała wyjście i podeszła do Bartha.. 'Alex: '''Słuchaj kolo, nie wiem kim jesteś ale wiedz że nie wygracie tej wojny!!! ''Zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać. 'Bartholome:'Tsa...To tylko zadanie... 'Alex: '''To nie tylko zadanie! To Wojna którą muszę wygrać! '''Bartholome: '''Zachowujesz się jak nie ty...Już nic do mnie nie czujesz :< ? '''Alex: '''Ja nic! Olga nikogo nie kochała, nie kocha i nie będzie kochać! '''Bartholome:'Olga! Hahahahah! Olga, czy to twoje drugie imię? Hahaha Zmarszczyła Brwi 'Alex: '''Olga nie ma drugiego imienia! I masz z tym jakiś problem?!?! ''Barth już płakał ze śmiechu. 'Bartholome:'Nie Alex...Nie mam...Haha 'Olga: '''Alex już nie ma!!! JEST TYLKO OLGA!!! ''Wycelowała w niego bazukę 'Bartholome:'Nie fajnie ;u; Zabrał jej Bazookę ,po czym w nią strzelił ,a gdy ona gdzieś daleko odleciała, zaczą rozwalać ich bazę tak że zostały po niej tylko szczątki :3 Po chwili Olga (xD) wróciła 'Olga: '''Myślałeś że się mnie tak łatwo pozbędziesz?!? ''Staneła przed nim, w jej prawym oku było widać Alex w klatce płaczącą i tulącą zdjęcie Bartha... 'Bartholome:'Zła Olga! Wziął jakąś bazookę ,odstrzelił Olgę gdzieś daleko w powietrze , po czym rozwalił bazę przeciwników ,zostały z niej szczątki. Po chwili Olga znowu wróciła... (xD) 'Ogla: '''Myślisz...! Myślisz...! Myślisz...że...nie....tak....łatwo.....mnie..... ''Upadła na ziemię.'Barth do niej podszedł i ją pocałował. 'Bartholome:'Biedna Alex... :< Dziewczyna powoli się wybudza '''Alex: '''Matko gdzie ja jestem? Barth, co tu się dzieje..? '''Bartholome: '''Zła kłamczucha, Olga :< '''Vince: '''Barth! ''Wkurzony podbiegł do niego i przywalił w niego. '' '''Vince: '''Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! ''Strzelał w niego bryłami lodu. '' '''Vince: Nie ma! Przydzwonił mu jednym w twarz. Vince: Wynocha! Nie ma flagi i nie ma więcej całusów! Niedźwieź wypluł Felipe bo był niesmaczny. Felipe:'Lekarza ''Alex wepchnęła Felipe do dziury i zasypała śniegiem. 'Alex: 'Śnieg leczy rany <3 Zaczęła rysować plany zamku 'Alex: '''Ooo, może by jeszcze dodać wierzyczki? Po chwili plany zmiotła i zaczęła projektować zamek. Szło jej to całkiem sprawnie. (trochę tak jak Sierzrze w 2 odc TPWT). Po około pięciu minutach połowa zamku była gotowa, reszta drużyny przyglądała się efektom. '''Alex: '''No i jeszcze coś do obrony! <3 ''Kontynuowała pracę. Z nikąd pojawił się św. Mikołaj i zrzucił z sań 7 Bazuk, każda była podpisana imieniem każdej osoby z drużyny. Za bazukami zleciały również puszki ze spaghetti. Tym czasem Alex skończyła odbudowywać zamek, wyglądał on mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|160px|Zamek Cała drużyna była zadowolona i weszła do środka. Zamek był z baardzo twardego śniegu, więc był praktycznie nie do zdobycia, jednak miał jeden słaby punkt którego nie zdradze, sami musicie się domyśleć. 'Alex: '''Już jesteśmy bezpieczni! <3 ''Nagle przerwał ostrzał. Był pod wrażeniem zamku oraz znudziło go uderzanie w Bartha. 'Vince: '''Ooo! ''Zauważył przeżutego Felippe. xD Przekręcił nosem na jego widok, ale jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. 'Vince: '''Skoro Barth ze mną zerwał! To ja ci pomogę. ''Złapał Felippe i zaczął ciągnąć. '' '''Vince: '''Ale najpierw. ''Wrzucił go do lodowatej wody by zmyć z niego wydzieliny misia. Chwilę go potobił i wyglądał na oświeżonego. Coprawda drżącego z zimna, ale odświeżonego. xD '''Vince: A teraz! Zaczął delikatnie dotykać Felipe. Vince: Może słyszałem o tobie wiele złego, ale może będziesz ciekawszy niż Barth który mnie zdradza! <3 Żądza była silniejsza i zaczął go całować. xD Felipe:'Co ty robisz! ''Dał niedźwiedziowi Alex do pożarcia Vince. 'Bartholome: '''Dobrze że się do ciebie przylepił Felipe. Dziękuje ci, wreszcie mogę pobyć z Alex <3 '''Vince: '''Oww! Jeszcze kolegę przyprowadziłeś! ''Zaczął miziać misia i złapał za Felipe. 'Vince: '''Teraz założę szczęśliwą rodzinę z moim nowym, jednodniowym kochankiem! ''Siadł próbując ich usidlić. 'Vince: '''A ty Barth zapomnij! Dla ciebie to nawet urząd renty za psycholstwo nie da! ''Ściskał misiaczka i Filipcia. <3 'Felipe:'Może od dasz mi flagi? Walnął Vince w jaja i weszedł do zamku jednak po chwili z niego wyleciał i wrócił do Vince'a 'Vince: '''Haha! Nic nie poczułem, bo przez Maddie już ich nie mam! ''Siadł na misia i zaczął go gonić. '''Vince: I zapomnij o tym! Nie uciekniesz mi ani nei zawalę wyzwania, nawet jeśli nasza miłość zaczyna kiełkować! Alex: 'Akysz!!! >:c '''Felipe:'No znowu napewno umre. Zemdlał. Dobiegł do ciała Felipe. '''Vince: No tu jesteś! Powbiłaj lodowe kolce, tworząc prowizoryczne więzienie. Vince: 'teraz nie uciekniesz! Zostaniesz ze mną. ''Nagle jego twarz wyglądała jak u diabła. '''Vince: Na zawsze!! Alex: 'Pasujecie do siebie! <3 ''Nacisnęła jakiś guzik i oboje byli już zamknięci w pokoju młodej pary <3 '''Vince: '''No ej! :< Miałem odbudować mur bo wredziole zniszczyli. :< ''Uśmiechnął się.'' 'Vince: '''On przecież zemdlał więc nie ucieknie jak go zostawię na chwilę. Misiek się nim zaopiekuj! ''Niedżwiedż lizał nieprzytomnege Filippe po twarzy. 'Vince: '''Nie wiem czy to będzie dziecko, czy zdradziecki kochanek ale zaopiekują się sobą. <3 ''Alex zaczęła odbudowywać mur z tego samego śniegu z którego jest zrobiony zamek. 'Alex: '''Falalala! Ale tutaj słodko! <3 ''Spojrzała na renifera 'Alex: '''Ah! Mieliśmy go nazwać <3! To może, Rudolf? <3 ''Uwięziony Vince ucieszył się gdy Alex postawił mur, ponownie. xD 'Vince: '''Czyli mam chwilę! ''Rozpiął mu koszulę. 'Vince: '''Chwilkę z moim kochankiem! A chwila.. ''Przyglądał się reniferowi. '''Vince: Może być! <3 Pasuje do jego czerwonego noska. <3 Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiła się Celestia na miśku! <3 Wystrzeliła kilkadziesiąt mini kulek które natrafiły na niektóre ukryte miny rozwalając je i pozwalając przejśc bezpiecznie Ralphowi :D Nagle złapała za liny i rzuciła je na mury i przywiązała do bruna który niektóre z nich porozwalał a w niektórych zrobił tylko dziury. Celestia postanowiła się zabawić. Celestia: 'Juhu! :D ''Złapała Alex, związała ją i rzuciła gdzieś Ralphowi ;u;. '''Celestia: Hm.. a gdzie jest Felipe.... Zaczęła wystrzeliwać z bazook na śnieg.. kore drzewną robiącą niezłe zamieszanie w ich bazie. xD Alex: 'Jeśli nie wiesz... ''Przegryzła liny 'Alex: '''To moje zęby przebiją się przez każdy materiał. ''Zaśmiała się po czym nacisnęła guzik i niedźwiedź odleciał gdzieś daleeekoo. Wzięła bazukę śnieżną i napełniła ją lepkim spaghetti. Strzeliła w Celestię a ta była umazana spaghetti od głowy do nóg. Leżała na ziemi. Udało jej się wyjść ze Spaghetti, pojawił się chłopak Ralpha (tak, to Gej xDD), Django. '''Celestia: Nażryj się tego Jarosławko! Wystrzeliła jej w zęby dwa razy kore, śluz zalepił jej zęby że nie mogła gryźdź i mówić. W tym czasie Django demolował dalej fortece uważając na pułapki. A Celestia złapała Alex, związała i podpaliła jej włosy. Celestia: 'Spalimy cię wiedźmo! ''Alex poczołgała się do wody i po chwili się z niej wyczołgała. '''Alex: ''Ździra - Myślała'' Celestia: Teraz oklaski. Z daleka Celestia wystrzeliła w stronę Alex fajerwerki które zabrały ją baardzo daleko! :3 I wybuchły xD Ale pewnie jej nic się nie stało. W tym czasie Celestia wylewała na zamczysku resztki swojej mikstury i potpalała co popadnie tak że można byłoby zobaczyć piękne ognisko z daleka B) Nina: 'Szatańskie mikstury. :< Sztańska dziewka. :< ''Spojrzała się na zdenerwowanego renifera. 'Nina: '''O, Rudolf. <3 Właściwie powinieneś nazywać się inaczej. Od teraz bedziesz Czeskim Jamnikiem. <3 ''Renifer spojrzał się na nią jak na idiotkę. 'Nina: '''A teraz ukaraj jakoś tę niedobrą dziewczynę Jamniku. <3 ''Renifer wybiegł z ich bazy prosto w stronę Celestii, którą kopnął na tyle mocno, że odleciała gdzieś daleko. 'Nina: '''A teraz nasuwa się pytanie jak ugasić ten dziwny ogień? ''Po 5 minutach Celestia wróciła na wilku który później wskoczył na Reniferka i zaczął się go gwałcić nim bawić. xD '''Celestia: '''Znowu się spotykam pijacka czarownico! ''Wskoczyła na Nine, zaczeły się szamotać na ziemi. '' '''Celestia: Wiesz, uwielbiam totalne zejścia. Pokażę teraz co potrafię. Celestia wyrzuciła zza pleców ładunki z drzewa, swojej magicznej mikstury i pół laski dynamitu do głównej części bazy. Celestia: 'Zrobimy mega ogniską na taką jak ty. ''Złapała Nine za włosy i chciała ją rzucić tam gdzie są ładunki ale się poślizgnęła. Włączyła jednak wybuch tak że rozpierdzieliło główne fundamenty, baza ledwo co stała. Piromanka z krwi i kości xD. '''Celestia: A teraz.. ciebie spalę! Zaczęła się przekomarzać z Niną xD Na teren bazy wskoczyła "łysa" Alex, z saskłaczanakłą po lewej a kurczakiem po prawej. Wszyscy patrzelina na nią miną typu O_o Alex: 'Celestia! ''Ta obejrzała się w jej stronę 'Alex: '''To za moje włosy! ''Podbiegła do niej podrzuciła ją nogą do góry i z kopniaka strzeliła w ścianę. 'Alex: '''To za zniszczenie zamku! ''Podeszła do niej i zaczęła ją bić pięściami po twarzy, zostawiając jej wiele śladów pobicia, a na końcu dobiła ją kopniakiem w twarz. Jej głowa odbiła się o ścianę jak pluszowa zabawka. 'Alex: '''A to za zadzieranie ze mną! ''Wyciągneła zza pleców wielką fajerwerkę. Przywiązała ją do niej, wsadziła kurczaka na głowę, nakleiła taśmę na twarz, na ręce też. Wzieła zapałkę i podpaliła fajerwerkę. 'Alex: '''10..! 9..! 8..! 7..! 6..! 5..! 4..! 3..! 2..! 1..! PaPa.. ''Fajerwerka odpaliła się i wystrzeliła pierw bardzo wysoko w górę a potem z baardzo szybką prędkością udeżyła w ziemię (po za terenem bazy Kurczaków).. Nagle na niebie można było zobaczyć Celestie, jej spódniczka zrobiła za spadochron (a'la Popins xD) '''Celestia: Surprise :D Rzuciła na ziemię nalepkę fajerwerku mniejszego na ziemię. Wspomniany fajerwerk Alex ugasiła i teraz go podpaliła celując w stronę Alex! Wcześniej zdjęła również maskę z makijażem i "siniakami" (Z tym makijażem w filmie Kobieta Kto było mówione że specyficzny mejkap może utwardzić skórę) Celestia: Game Over... Wszystko pierdzelnęło, no.. na ile prowadząca pozwala ale pierdzelnęło. Celestia skierowała się na swoim "spadochronie w stronę swojej bazy gdzie, była bezpieczna i nikt już jej dotknąć nie mógł :D. Baza Camp Nou Camp Nou zebrali się w swojej bazie. Przyjechał Luczka na reniferze. Felipe:'Wykorzystamy igloo Harriet i troche tam dorobimy jeszcze. ''Zaczął misleć 'Felipe:'Wiem może gargulce z lodu? Celestia mu piznęła z liścia. '''Celestia: Ty lepiej nie myśl. Dobra, mamy zbudować fajną fortecę.. ale i tak jej nie mogą nam zniszczyć bo my atakujemy... Wzięła śnieg. Celestia: Coś taki, dziwny.. Celestia kopnęła śnieg który przewrócił drzewko.. bo było stare. Celestia: Barthuś.. Juhu.. Bierzesz drzewko i idziemy się zabawić.. a tak poza tym.. Co myślicie nd imieniem "Asturyjczyk" dla renifera? Felipe, i reszta niech budują twierdze.. (xD) Bartholome:'''Dobra...I gdzie z tym idziemy? ''Wziął drzewko i czekał na polecenie Cel. xD '' '''Celestia: No, idziemy na tamtych, później ci powiem co z tym drzewkiem zrobimy.. Wzięła kilka bazook na śnieg i kilka lin z kolcami na końcu. Celestia: 'A co do Renifera.. tak, Niech się nazywa "Asturyjczyk", Lukuś dosiada Asturyjczyka (xDD) Albo.. ''Położyła wszystko na ziemi. '''Celestia: Ten idiota sobie nie poradzi więc musimy to bazę zrobić na razie sami.. Rzuć drzewko i rób bazę :D Zaczęła ulepszać bazę xD Felipe:'Może zrobię jeszcze mały tunelek. ''Zaczął kopać i dokopał sie do bazy Kurczaków po 5 minutach. 'Felipe:'Celestia,Barth przekopałę sie do bazy przeciwników. Felipe zaczął robić zbrojownie.Na półce leżała amunicja.Na ziemi leżały śnieżki. ''Barth delikatnie położył drzewo na ziemi i zaczął powiększać bazę xD '' thumb|Tak to wyglądało '''Bartoholome: '''Zrobić ci herbatkę jak skończę? <3 '''Celestia: Hm.. taak.. ''Celestia: Nie lubię lizusów.. ale przynajmniej nie wariuje jak on jak wcześniej..'' Zobaczyła tunel Felipe do bazy kurczaków i wskoczyła do niego ale okazało się że to karton. ;u;. '' '''Celestia: '''Coo? ''Wzięła Felipe i rzuciła nim o drzewo. Celestia: 'Chciałeś mnie zabić? Spokój Celestia, Spokój.. ''Uspokoiła się i dorobiła fajną stajnie dla renifera.. i Lukusia xD 'Felipe:'Możecie sie troche opanować cały czas coś mi sie łamie. Zajrzał do tunelu 'Felipe:'To nie jest tunel tylko podziemna lodówka.:(! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się '''Kimberly: No dobra! Będę tęsknić za Vincem! Szczególnie za to jak rzuciłeś Maddie dla blondyny! Dlatego zagłosowałam na siebie! Kimberly pocałowała Vince'a, a potem dała ma z liścia Kimberly: Nie jesteś gejem! Ogarnij się! Będziesz kochać mnie! Kimberly kierowała się do wyjścia, jednak zatrzymała się Kimberly: Będziesz mnie kochać, ale ja ciebie nie. Będziesz moim cichym wielbicielem! Kimberly poszła, nie wiem gdzie... po prostu poszła Luciana: Jasne. <3 A teraz zapraszam do głosowania numer 2, w którym wyłonimy osoby, które zmienią swoje dotychasowe drużyny. <3 Uczestnicy z obu drużyn zaczęli pakować głosy do urny. Luciana: Jak sie potoczą ich losy? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Koniec. <3 SUBSKRYBUJ! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata